Life is a Journey
by lovekotlc
Summary: Prequel to Dear Diary. This is Sophie, Biana, Linh, and Raelynn's journey through the 13 years leading up to that fateful night. One chapter One year. Rated T for saftey causes
1. chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm lovekotlc, here with the prequel to Dear Diary! If you haven't read Dear Diary, I think that's fine, I'll tell you later if there's any spoilers for it. Anyway, here you go!**

 **Word count: 831**

 **Story Time!**

SOPHIE was having a _terrible_ day. When she was about to leave for work, Iggy had chewed her nice shoes up, forcing Sophie to wear her plain black boots instead. Due to that incident, she ended up being late for work. Her boss, who is very strict about such things, deducted time from the day of work, since she knew Sophie loved her job. After leaving work 2 hours early, Sophie had decided to stop by Atlantis. Where she'd met Biana. And Biana thought a makeover would cheer her up. It didn't. Now, Sophie was at Havenfield, helping with Goldie.

"Sophie! I've made Mallowmelt! Oh, Fitz is here too!" Sophie heard Edaline call. Sophie trudged back inside, and found Fitz on the couch. She kissed him tenderly.

"Bad day?" Fitz asked. Sophie nodded. Suddenly, Sophie smelled the aroma of Mallowmelt wafting torward her.

"Ta-da!" Edaline said, revealing a platter of bubbly gooey Mallowmelt. Sophie admired the sight of it. But, why did she start feeling sick? The smell of it, that warm caramel scent, the scent that usually brought Sophie running, made her nauseous. Dizziness set in. Madly, Sophie made a rush to the door, and sprinted outside.

"Sophie! What happened?" asked Fitz. The whole story of her day came tumbling out, and then Sophie had to explain to Edaline.

"-So now I can't be around Mallowmelt! This is now on the record for being the worst day ever!" Sophie exclaimed. But Edaline had a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"Sophie, I think you should go to Elwin." Edaline suggested. Sophie stared at her.

"Umm why?" Sophie asked. Edaline didn't say anything, instead, dragged her and Fitz to the Leapmaster and next, to the Healing Center.

"Ah! Sophie returns!" Elwin exclaimed. Edaline whispered something in Elwin's ear, and then he too, had a sparkle in his eye.

Sophie looked at Fitz

Fitz looked at Sophie.

"Well, Sophie, please lay down." Elwin said. Hesitantly, Sophie laid down on the bed. Elwin winked at Edaline, and flashed a purple light around Sophie. She'd never seen him use that color before. When Elwin finished, he stood up. Smiling, he called Fitz back into the room. Fitz had been asked to leave for a few minutes. Sophie and Fitz stood next to each other.

"Sophie, Fitz, I have great news!" Elwin said. Sophie sighed.

"I can't smell Mallowmelt anymore. What's so good about that?" asked Sophie. Elwin grinned.

"Sophie, your pregnant!" Elwin exclaimed.

6 months later...

Biana and Linh were over at Sophie's house. They were discussing Sophie's baby shower.

"We could do blue banners." Linh suggested. Sophie was barely listening. Her baby boy was kicking her at the moment. She was six months along now, still three more to go! Sophie had no idea how to bear this any longer, but the thought was amazing that something was living inside her.

"Hello! Lost Cities to Sophie!" Biana said impatiently. Sophie jumped, and mumbled an excuse.

"We could have Mallo-" Linh started, but was cut off by Biana. Sophie still couldn't have Mallowmelt till the baby was born. She was pretty bummed about it. Because it was her most favorite thing in the whole entire Lost Cities!

"Let's do chocolate caramel ripple puffs!" suggested Biana. Sophie nodded.

"You guys can do whatever you want, Imma go lay down." Sophie said, rising from her seat. Biana glared at Linh, while Linh looked sorry for Sophie.

"Umm, okay. See ya later Sophie." Linh said hesitantly. Sophie smiled, and headed to her room. She lie down on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

But also fell into a world of nightmares.

They were about a girl. One she'd never seen. But yet so familiar. There were Neverseen around her, closing in on the teen girl. Before Sophie found out what happened, she woke up.

3 months later...

Sophie was in the Healing Center. Elwin was flashing lights all around her, and giving Sophie all kinds of exlirs, but she didn't mind. Instead, Sophie was marveling at the precious bundle she held in her arms.

Little Areon Avery Vacker.

"Umm, Soph?" Fitz asked. Sophie turned her head and smiled.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Well, can't the father have a turn?" Fitz asked. Sophie glared at him.

"Do you know how much work it is to have this guy? No you don't!" Sophie said. Fitz looked hurt. Sophie laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Get over here!" Sophie said, teasingly. Fitz turned a bit red. He pulled the little bundle of joy into his arms. The baby opened his teal eyes and smiled.

"Dada?"

 _Year 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep! I finished! Finally! Writers block was KILLING MEH! So this is quickly changing POV'S today, and all the girls have at least one POV, for their everyday life. Okay, ever since I started this, I've been singing:**

 ** _Life's been a Journey, You see Joy, You see Regret._**

 **By: I-don't-know-who, title: Someone-out-there.**

 **Please go read Fire and Ice on my duo account: Lemma-and-Glacia!**

 **Reviews:**

 **06KoolKid101: I FINALLY UPDATED!! But it took much longer than three seconds... Thank You so much for your review! I'm going to be updating this at least once a month.**

 **Story Time!**

 **Word count: 908**

"MAMA, hungry!" Areon cried from his crib next to the window. It was midnight, a time for sleep.

"I'm coming." Sophie sighed, leaving the warmth of her bed to nurse Areon. He'd been pretty good during the day, but night? Not so much. When Sophie put Areon back in his crib, Fitz came over and hugged her tight. Sophie snuggled into his arms, and they fell onto the bed. Eventually, the happy couple drifted into sleep.

 _MARELLA'S POV_

"Jensi! Dinner time!" Marella called. Footsteps were heard padding down the stairs to the kitchen, where the couple was eating for tonight, since there were quite a few boxes everywhere. The newlyweds had moved to KindleGlen a month or so ago, but were still slowly unpacking. It was, after all, a rather large house.

"Hey, Marella! Guess what? I was hired as the new Emissary today! Can you believe it? Me, Jensi. I mean, It's not the best or safest job, but it's a high rank for a Talentless! **(A/N: Jensi hasn't manifested yet, so I'm making him Talentless)** " Jensi said, and was about to go on, before Marella stopped him.

"That's great sweetie, and you can earn more money since I'm quitting my job!" Marella said. Jensi, for once, was speechless.

"Why?" He finally whispered. Marella smiled.

"I won't have enough time for it anymore. You see, Jensi, I'm pregnant!"

 _RAELYNN'S POV_

"Okay, prodigies, what happened at the battle of Mt. Everest?" Raelynn asked her Elvin History Level 2 class. A student raised their hand.

"Yes, Brynn?" Raelynn asked.

"Sophie Foster fought with the Neverseen during a trap the Black Swan was planning. But the Neverseen knew, and escaped except one, Gethen. Keefe Sencan also found it was his mother with the Neverseen, not his dad." Brynn said confidently. Raelynn smiled at the name of her husband. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Thank you Brynn. Everyone! I want a 5 paragraph essay on the invasion at Nightfall!" Raelynn yelled to her class, then turned and left to her office.

 _BIANA'S POV_

"May I help you?" asked Biana to a young teenage couple who had walked up to her desk.

"We're here to turn in our Match Making packets." The girl, who had waist long black hair and sparkling turquoise eyes, said excitedly. Biana smiled and took their packets. She turned them into her boss, who had the role of matching everyone. The job Biana always hoped for. Maybe someday . . .

 _LINH'S POV_

Linh was sitting in the back of Slurps and Burps mixing a few different exlirs together. Her Hydrokinetic ability apparently really came in handy. She finished up a batch of red exlirs for turning your hair, well, red.

"Linh! Time to go!" Dex called. Linh took out her braid, and brushed through her black hair. Her silver tips were a little faded, she had considered re-dying them. Slowly, Linh made her way out into the main lobby. Dex was waiting, his hair kind of disheveled from a hard days work. Linh kissed him softly, but Dex pulled her in tight, running his hands down her back and below her waist. Linh stroked Dex's soft hair, making it even more messy.

"Don't make out in the store please!" Kessler shouted. Linh pulled away, linked hands, and walked out the door with Dex.

 _SOPHIE'S POV_

Sophie checked the strip in her hand, seeing if it was ready. A pink bar showed on the strip now. That meant positive. Sophie's hands shook, and she plucked out a few loose eyelashes. Two kids?! Already? Just Areon was enough of a trouble maker for her. She'd tell Fitz when he got home, but for now, Areon was her main priority.

"Areon! Guess what?" Sophie said, when she found him in his playroom. He'd been playing with the human toy, Legos.

"Yes, mama?" Areon said in his sweet one year old voice.

"You're going to be a big brother!"

 _MARELLA'S POV_

The day was upon her. Marella Redek was officially a mother. Of who? Well, that was yet to be decided...

"What about Marella?" Jensi suggested. Marella glared at him, as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"Just Ella?" Jensi asked. Marella sighed.

"Just cause it's a girl, doesn't mean it's automatically named after me. What about Kiri? Or Teri?" Marella asked. Jensi made a face. The baby's eyes fluttered, and started babbling. It kept repeating one word though. _Opal._ Marella smiled at Jensi, and he smiled back.

 **Please review and go read Fire and ice, I'm going to keep emphasizing it until I get at least a couple reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo woo! I finished! Kay, so guys, I published a new story called Two Once One. It would please me greatly if you would read it! Annnnnnnd, HAPPY KEEPER FANDOM DAY!!!!!! So today I had my Valentine's day party, and "Lemma" gave "Glacia" a Valentine. You will possibly only get that if you have read Fire and Ice. Please do if you haven't yet!!!! Okay, review time!**

 **06KoolKid101: Thank You so much for reviewing cause you are my only reviewer!!! :D ... :( Wellllllllll, I know you found our Fire and Ice, and I just want to give you a BIG thanks for reading and reviewing! Glacia/Jane was SO happy! But you can also find our profile under it. Thanks again!**

 **Story Time! (Oh, and this has the boys POV'S today)**

JENSI'S POV

Opal was toddling around the house, when Jensi came down stairs.

"Jensi! I'm heading to the Healing Center! Fitz called and said Sophie was in labor!" Marella called from the other side of the house. Jensi heard the Leapmaster power up, and he said good bye really quick. Then, his mission was to find Opal. She could be so quiet sometimes, but also in something she shouldn't be.

"Opal! You want a snack?!" Jensi called. Nothing. He headed upstairs again to scout about for her but still nothing.

"Opal! Come here now!" Jensi called, as he finished checking each floor for the third time. When he passed a window, Jensi glimpsed movement in the grass outside. As he peered at it, a small person with platinum blonde hair was pulling the grass blades out. Jensi muttered under his breath, and went outside to pick up his child.

FITZ' POV

"Sophie, your doing great." Fitz soothed as his wife pushed her baby out. At least she wasn't in pain, but it was very uncomfortable, and Fitz couldn't help at all. Sure, he could give her _mental_ brain boosts. But not real physical power. After a few more moments, the baby was out.

"It's a girl!" yelled Elwin. He hurriedly cleaned the baby up, and handed her to Sophie.

"She looks like you." Fitz said. Sophie smiled, and stroked her baby's head as it babbled.

"I think we should name her Sophie after you." Fitz said. Sophie shook her head.

"What about Elizabeth?" Sophie suggested. Fitz smiled. It was perfect.

TAM'S POV

When Biana leaped home from Sophie's labor, and sulked to bed, Tam could tell she was in a bad mood.

"Biana, what's wrong?" Tam asked, as he kissed her cheek. Biana sighed.

"Sophie's having her second baby, Marella had one, and I haven't had any. I'd feel like a failure to you if I didn't give you a child to bear your last name." Biana exclaimed. Tam smiled slightly.

"Have you forgotten that Raelynn, and Linh haven't had babies yet either? And, I really don't care if you have all girls so they don't end up with Song for their last name." Tam asked, as he rubbed Biana's back. Biana smiled. Tam felt better now.

"Let's get to bed, and, if you want, we can try to make a baby." Tam said.

KEEFE'S POV

"Okay, Elm, time for your training. Notice I didn't say Empathy." Keefe said. Elm smiled at him. Elm was the only one who liked pranks, so Keefe had nominated her as his official helper.

"But I can't send you home without teaching you something or I could lose my job." Keefe remarked. Elm sighed.

"Lord Sencan, can it be short please?" asked fourteen year old Elm. Keefe laughed.

"Oh alright..."

DEX'S POV

Dex finished his latest gadget testing, and set it down to go eat. Linh had wanted to go eat out, and he had to get ready. Slowly, Dex made his way upstairs to the couples room. Dex changed into a green tunic and black pants. He used a special hair cream to bring out the gold flecks in his hair.

"Dex! Time to go!" Linh yelled from downstairs. Dex rushed down stairs and powered up the Leapmaster. They were having dinner at the Yearling. It was supposedly a romantic getaway restaurant. But when the couple arrived, it was rather busy. Okay, that was an understatement. Their wait was literally 4 hours. Instead, they ended up at a small town diner. Dex was relieved when they finally left, and so was Linh.

"I'm sorry Dex. I wanted tonight to be perfect, but apparently I was hoping for a miracle." Linh said.

"Hey, I'd rather go there than that other place anytime as long as I'm with you." Dex said. Linh shoved him, but he caught her, and kissed Linh.

 _Year 3_

 **Sorry for the terrible chapter, I just have ZERO idea what to do for this. AND NEXT CHAPTER THERE ARE NO BABIES DUE!! What am I going to do?! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!!! Thx!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't published anything for this yet. And I apologize for the fact that this is short and will be a part one chapter. I really am sorry. On Sunday, when my cycle for Life is a Journey started, my sister got sick. And then everyone else got sick. So yesterday I came down with the stomach bug, and I'd been super busy all week because I've been trying to work on school before tomorrow because I'm going to a play. And I couldn't do school as much on Tuesday. And I was sick all of today. I've seriously only eaten pretzels and a popsicle today. Well, I guess I'm done. Oh, the next story I will be working on is Twisted Reacts. Okay, here are the reviews:**

 **06KoolKid101: Thank You so much for following and favoriting Fire and Ice! It means so much to Glacia and I. I actually have the next chapter ready, just haven't published it yet. And yeah, Glacia is... very overprotective. That's how Jane wanted her to be. I don't mind! Sorta... And yeah you have been like my only reviewer. Except for one!**

 **Little Strawberry fruit: Thanks for your suggestion, but I think I'm a bit late in time for Silveny. I just didn't think I could write a chapter with it like being specifically about Silveny.**

 **Story Time!**

BIANA'S POV

"TAAAAAAAAAAMY!" Biana called from downstairs.

"I just had the best idea!"

Tam tromped down the stairs, and leaned against the wall, flicking his bangs out of his face.

"What is it?"

"What if, we go on a vacation with all our friends?" Biana exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because we'd get to hang out, and I know the perfect place!"

"If you want to."

"Hey, cheer up! It'll be fun!" Biana exclaimed, pulling out her Impartar.

"Show me: Sophie Vacker, Marella Babblos, Linh Dizznee, and Raelynn Sencan." Biana whispered into the voice box. Immediately, four faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey Biana, what's up?" Sophie asked. Biana could see Areon toddling around behind her, and Elizabeth talking to her dolls.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to take a vacation. Like to Lanthrielnus?" Biana suggested.

"Oooooh! I think that's a great idea!" Linh exclaimed.

"What's Lanthrielnus?" Sophie asked.

"Only like the best vacation spots in the Lost Cities!" Raelynn exclaimed.

"They have the clearest ocean waters, and stunning housing, along with all sorts of different attractions!" Marella sighed.

"I was wondering when we should go." Biana said. The five girls debated for a bit, being concerned about work, children, and time. They agreed that they would meet up at Lanthrielnus in four days. When Biana hung up, she told Tam what they had decided on.

"I better go get packing!" Biana said, skipping away.

FITZ'S POV

"Areon! Pick two toys already!" Fitz yelled up the stairs.

"But I have twenty toys!" Areon whined. "How do I choose just one?"

Fitz sighed. Elizabeth only had two dolls, so her entertainment had been easy. Although she is only one...

 _Sophie, you spoiled your son._ Fitz transmitted.

 _Suuuuuure. I seem to remember a certain someone helping me make that child. And I'm pretty sure you bought him a new toy everyday when he was born._ Sophie replied.

 _Can't you help me?_ Fitz complained. He could hear Sophie laugh from down the hallway. Moments later, Sophie tromped up the stairs to Areon's room.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Areon, sweetie, it's time to go. Do you remember where we're going?" Sophie asked.

"Lantrelnus?" Areon guessed.

"Close. It's Lanthrielnus." Sophie hinted.

"Daddy says I need to pick two toys. But I can't choose." Areon said.

"Well, maybe you should think about who would want to go. Like, I don't think Mr. Icey Bear wants to go to the beach. Or Yeti. But Daddy can't ever sleep without Mr. Snuggles, and I without Ella. So who can you not sleep without?" Sophie asked.

Areon thought for a moment, then pulled two stuffed animals from his trunk. A smaller version of Mr. Snuggles, and a little baby dragon egg.

"I'm ready to go now!"

MARELLA'S POV

"Jensi! Do you have Opal?" Marella asked her husband.

"Yes! She's been playing in the sand pit! Are we about to leave? I am super excited! Do we have everything?" Jensi called. Marella smiled. She'd always live with a chatter box husband.

"The gnomes already transported our stuff, so we should be good to go!" Marella said. Jensi brought a squealing Opal into the entry. Marella brushed her fingers through her ponytail. She couldn't wear it down anymore, since her hair was down to her knees. There was the inconvenience of sitting on it.

"Ready?"

 **Again, I apologize for the shortness. Please forgive me! And be sure to follow and favorite and review! Cuz I only have one follow and favorite... not that this is one of my best works.**


End file.
